1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shower head, and in particular to water-ejection-angle adjustable shower head.
2. The Prior Arts
Shower head is a kind of water ejection device utilized in a shower, and it can be classified into three categories: (1) portable shower head, that can be held in a user's hand to more freely around, and a shower head support is used to fix the shower head when it is not in use; (2) overhead shower head, that is put and fixed in an overhead position, with its support built in the wall, thus it can not move up and down; and (3) side position shower head, that is put into the wall sideways to the body, such that it may have a plurality of installation positions and water ejection angles, to provide cleaning and massage functions.
Though the shower head is capable of providing a plurality of water ejection functions and types, yet presently, an adjustable shower head is not available, that is capable of providing dispersion water ejections, or water ejections converging and merging with one another, to change the form and intensity of the water ejections to meet the demands of various customers.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of the shower head is not quite satisfactory, and it has much room for improvement.